


Wannabe

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Jack feels down about his appearance.
Kudos: 4





	Wannabe

“Guys, where the fuck is Jack? Practice was supposed to start fifteen minutes ago!” Rian exclaimed from behind his drumkit.  
“Good question. I saw him in school, maybe he just got stuck in traffic or something,” Zack offered.  
“I just felt my phone vibrate, maybe it’s him,” Alex said, pulling his phone out of his pocket.  
“Was it Jack?” Zack asked, taking a seat on the couch in Rian’s basement.  
“Yeah, he said he wasn’t feeling well, so he’s skipping practice. He did seem a bit off in school earlier,” Alex pointed out, putting his phone away.  
“What do you mean?” Rian asked back.  
“Well, he was super quiet and kind of kept to himself, which we all know is the total opposite of how he normally is. Actually, now that I think about it, he’s been acting weird all week. He’s hardly talked to me,” Alex explained, starting to feel concerned about his friend.  
“He must be feeling pretty sick, then,” Rian stated.  
“Wait guys, this is Jack we’re talking about. He tries to get out of going to school as much as possible. Do you guys really think that he would’ve gone to school everyday and actually stayed all day long if he felt sick? Maybe something else is going on,” Zack suggested.  
“That’s actually a really good point, man, but why would he lie to get out of practice? He loves playing, and the band in general,” Alex stated.  
“That’s true, too. This is really weird, even for him,” Rian replied.  
“If it’s cool with you guys, I might leave to go check on him. We can’t really have a productive rehearsal without him here, and I’m a bit worried about him now,” Alex explained.  
“I think that’s a good idea, he’ll probably be honest about what’s going on if it’s just you,” Rian replied.  
“Well, text us if you need anything from us, I guess. Good luck with him, dude,” Zack said, offering a sympathetic smile.  
“Thanks guys, I guess I’ll see you all tomorrow, assuming Jack is okay enough to come to practice then,” Alex said, starting to pack up his things.  
“Sounds good. Definitely let us know what’s up, assuming he won’t mind you telling us,” Rian replied.  
“Will do, as long as he’s cool with it. See you guys later,” Alex said, before walking upstairs, and out the front door to his car.   
After putting his guitar in the trunk, Alex got into the driver’s seat, and started to head over to Jack’s. He did have to admit that eh was a bit nervous; Alex was almost positive that Jack had been lying about not feeling well, so he really didn’t know what would be going on that would cause all of this weird behavior from his friend.   
Once he finally got to Jack’s house, he noticed that only Jack’s car was in the driveway, meaning that he was the only one home. Alex went to the front door, and saw that it was unlocked, so he went inside, and walked over to Jack’s room. The door was shut, so Alex decided to knock, not wanting to walk in on anything.  
“It’s open,” Alex heard Jack say, so he slowly opened the door, to see Jack sitting at his desk, intently looking at something on his laptop.  
“You don’t seem sick, dude,” Alex stated, taking a seat on Jack’s unmade bed. Jack finally looked away from his laptop, and a surprised look took his face when he realized that he’d been caught in a lie.  
“Oh, well, I started to feel a bit better, so I decided to use my computer for a bit,” Jack stated, his voice shaking from the anxiety of lying.  
“Dude, you’re wearing the same stuff you wore to school. You even have shoes on still. Why’d you lie and skip practice?” Alex asked, trying not to sound too harsh or intrusive.  
“It’s really stupid, don’t worry about it,” Jack replied in a small voice, going back to what he was looking at on his computer.   
Alex sighed, knowing he’d really have to try hard to get an answer out of his friend.  
“Okay, well, what’re you looking at? You look super focused on it,” Alex pointed out, moving so he could see Jack’s computer screen.  
“Oh, just some tutorials I’ve been kind of interested in,” Jack casually replied, still scrolling on his computer.   
Rolling his eyes at his friend’s stubbornness, Alex got up, so he could see what Jack had been looking at.  
“How to pierce your own ears at home? That sounds like an awful idea, dude, you should probably get that done by a professional if you really want it,” Alex suggested, as Jack started to try and shield his screen from Alex.  
“Hey, I never said you could see what I was looking at!” Jack frantically exclaimed.  
“Dude, it’s just me, I’m not going to make fun of you or anything,” Alex said, still trying to look at Jack’s screen.  
“Go back over there! I think it’s illegal to look at someone’s laptop without their permission!” Jack exclaimed, trying to shove Alex away while still trying to cover up his screen.  
“That’s so not a thing, man. wait, why are your other tabs about how to cut your hair and lose weight? What’s going on, Jack?” Alex asked, backing up some so Jack couldn’t push him anymore.  
“No reason,” Jack tried, his voice getting higher.  
“Dude, come on. You’ve acted weird all week, and now you have these sketchy tabs on your computer? What gives, man?” Alex asked, sitting back down on Jack’s bed as a worried look took his face.  
“You wouldn’t get it,” Jack quietly said, looking down at the ground.  
“Maybe I won’t, but I’ll do my best to help you through it. Will you please tell me what’s going on, dude? You’re my best friend, and I just want to make sure everything is okay, and that you’re happy,” Alex stated, sounding genuinely concerned.   
Jack sighed as he got up and sat next to Alex.  
“Well, I guess I’ve been feeling a bit down about myself lately,” Jack said, sounding nervous.  
“Why? You’ve never really felt that way before, right?” Alex asked back.  
“I have, but not as much as I am now. It comes in waves sometimes, and this particular wave has been hitting me really hard,” Jack said.  
“I’m really sorry to hear that, man, but why didn’t you talk to anyone? You know that me, Rian and Zack would’ve tried to help,” Alex pointed out.  
“I know, and that really does mean a lot to me, but it’s just not that simple. When I get insecure, it’s because I’ve let my thoughts spiral over stupid shit, and it’s hard for me to think or journal about it, so the idea of actually sitting down and having a conversation where I have to physically talk about everything is daunting,” Jack explained, looking down.  
“I totally get that, I’ve felt that way before, too. Maybe not over the same stuff you’re upset about, but I understand where you’re coming from. Do you think you can tell me exactly what’s making you feel so bad about yourself? Take all of the time you need, I’m here for you, man,” Alex stated, looking at his friend.  
“Well, it’s a combination of two things. The first thing I’ve been kind of down about, is my weight. That insecurity comes in phases, and it’s been really prominent lately, which is why you saw that one tab on my laptop. The other thing is a bit more, um, stupid, I guess,” Jack started.  
“What is it, man?” Alex continued.  
“So, you know how I’ve always wanted to be in a pop punk band? Like Blink?” Jack said.  
“Yeah, I do. You’re in one, and you blew it off today,” Alex said, laughing some.  
“I know but hear me out. I know we have the band, and I love it, but it’s not always been about the music for me. I also want to look the part. Like, I want to wear the same clothes, have the same haircut, and that’s why I was looking up how to pierce my own ears. So many people that I look up to in the music world have their ears pierced, and I feel like unless I get that done, too, I’ll always just be a wannabe,” Jack explained, sounding a bit embarrassed.   
Alex stayed silent for a minute, surprised that this is what had been troubling his friend so much.  
“Wow, I didn’t expect this, but it’s all okay, man. I can’t say I’ve had the same insecurities for the same reasons, but I can relate to the imposter syndrome you seem to be having. First off, I think you look fine, as far as your weight is concerned. If you’re really feeling bad about yourself, maybe you could try to eat healthier. Personally, I don’t think you need to lose any weight, but changing up your diet some may help you feel a bit more confident,” Alex suggested.  
“That’s not a bad idea, maybe I can do that. I’ll miss the stuff I normally have, but I’d really like to feel better about myself,” Jack replied.   
“You don’t have to totally give up everything you like, just try to balance it out more. As far as what you’re saying about your look and being a wannabe, I think you’re the farthest thing from a wannabe there is. I think you definitely do look like some of your heroes in the pop punk world, but you don’t have to be a carbon copy of them, y’know? Have some of their signature features, if that makes you happy, but don’t forget to be yourself, man. You don’t need to be exactly like Mark Hoppus or anyone else you look up to, being Jack Barakat is more than enough,” Alex replied, sounding genuine.  
“You really think so?” Jack asked, smiling some.  
“I know so! Someday, when we’re the biggest band ever, I bet there are going to be guys who want to be just like you! Don’t sell yourself short, man, you’re more than enough, just the way you are, I promise,” Alex assured, returning Jack’s smile.  
“Thank you for this, Alex, it really does mean a lot to me. It’s going to be hard to fully convince myself that everything I’ve been thinking recently isn’t true, but this will definitely help me with that process,” Jack stated, as Alex wrapped his arm around his friend.  
“Good, I’m glad to hear that. You’re awesome just the way you are, and I’ll always be here to remind you of that,” Alex said back.  
“You really are the best friend ever. Hey, why don’t we go to the mall so I can treat you to something as a thank you?” Jack suggested.  
“You don’t have to get me anything, but the mall sounds fun! Let’s go!” Alex replied.  
“Last one down has to drive!” Jack exclaimed, bolting up, and running down the stairs with Alex, so they could start their afternoon together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this was inspired by a friend! I've written similar fics in the past, and I always write these with the hope that they could help someone in a similar situation, so I hope that's the case with this one! I don't have any requests to work on right now, so please send more in!! I love writing your all's ideas, and I want to continue to post a bunch for you guys!! I hope you all liked this one, and another will hopefully be up soon! Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
